1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to display fixtures for displaying goods. More particularly, the invention is related to a modular display fixture which is strong and portable, yet easy to assemble and disassemble. The preferred invention is also related to a novel securement tab which securely connects a plurality of display fixtures together to form a multi-fixture display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goods sold in retail and wholesale stores are commonly displayed on racks or shelves to increase their visibility to consumers. It is advantageous to reposition these racks and shelves periodically to adjust to changing store conditions and customer needs. However, most display systems on the market today are large and cumbersome and thus cannot be repositioned easily. Moreover, many of these display systems are either permanently assembled or require assembly using nuts, bolts, screws, etc. The need for tools greatly increases assembly time and defeats portability.
Portable display racks are known in the art; however, many of these portable display racks are also fastened together using nuts, bolts, screws, etc, thus defeating the portability function. Another drawback of currently available portable display racks is that they cannot be quickly and easily connected to other display racks to create a custom-sized display system.